Solo ellos
by Sandra Stark
Summary: Casi un mes despues de la muerte de Dumbledore, Draco recibe una visita inesperada.../ Mi primer Dramione! :


La lluvia golpeaba furiosamente la ventana de la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Este se veía más delgado que hacía un mes y unas ojeras habían aparecido bajo sus ojos. El rubio se encontraba tumbado en su cama pensando en los hechos ocurridos en su sexto año en Hogwarts. Hacía casi un mes que había muerto Albus Dumbledore y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Si bien es verdad que él no acabó con su vida, pero si lo desarmó, y eso le atormentaba. Pero, ¿qué otro remedio le quedaba? Si no lo hubiera hecho tal vez ahora no estaría con vida, pues el Señor Tenebroso habría acabado con él.

Dejó que su mente volara hasta unos meses antes, cuando se enamoró de cierta castaña. No sabía cómo ocurrió, pero se enamoró de ella, de Granger. ¿En qué momento ella dejó de ser la sangre sucia Granger para convertirse en el centro de su vida? No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta, pero le daba igual. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo, dudó sobre si seguir con la tarea que le encomendó el Señor Tenebroso.

Su mente lo condujo hasta aquel día, el día en que probó los dulces labios de la chica. Ese día decidió continuar con su tarea, pues entendió que no podían estar juntos, porque eran enemigos y porque no quería ponerla en peligro.

De repente, el sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una silueta que vestía una capa negra. El huésped se quitó la capucha y Draco rápidamente se perdió en sus ojos castaños. Era ella, Hermione Granger. Cogió a la chica por el brazo y la hizo entrar en la mansión. Draco cerró la puerta y al girarse vio a Hermione quitándose la capa negra. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre. Vestía unos simples vaqueros con una sudadera azul. Pudo ver como algunos mechones de su pelo (tan alborotado como siempre) estaban mojados a causa de la lluvia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el rubio- Si te ve alguien…

En su tono de voz se apreciaba enfado, pero sus ojos recuperaron ese brillo que perdió aquella noche en la que murió Dumbledore. Tenía miedo de que la descubrieran, pero el rubio no podía negar que estaba feliz de tenerla allí, junto a él.

-Te-tenía que comprobar algo.-contestó ella tartamudeando a causa de los nervios.

El ojigris se cruzó de brazos esperando a que la chica continuara hablando.

-Dentro de poco tendré que partir para acompañar a Harry en una misión, y no sé cuando te volveré a ver… ni si quiera sé si te volveré a ver- dijo la chica reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Draco sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar la última frase de Hermione. _Ni si quiera sé si te volveré a ver. _Esas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su mente, no soportaba pensar que quizá no la volvería a ver. La castaña siguió hablando.

-El caso es que no me podía ir sin saber el por qué

-¿El por qué de qué?- preguntó Draco

-¿Por qué intentaste matar a Dumbledore?-

Draco veía venir esa pregunta. ¿Qué debía hacer?¿Contarle la verdad?

-Hermione- dijo el chico acercándose a ella despacio- ¿Por qué crees que lo iba a hacer?

-Bueno… mi teoría es que … Voldemort te obligó.- dijo la castaña mirando cada facción de la cara del rubio.

-Que lista eres Granger- dijo Draco esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

El ojigris pudo comprobar cómo Hermione se relajaba al escuchar esas palabras. Inconscientemente, Draco llevó su mano a la mejilla de Hermione. Esta sonrió, echaba de menos ese contacto, echaba de menos sus ojos, sus pequeñas sonrisas, su voz… lo echaba de menos a él. El rubio abrazó a la castaña y hundió su rostro en su pelo, aspirando su aroma.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo te he echado de menos!- Exclamó Draco apretando su abrazo.

-Y yo Draco, y yo- dijo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente

Hermione se separó un poco y unió su frente con la del chico. Este limpió con su dedo una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de la ojimiel.

-Has tenido suerte de que ni mis padres ni los mortífagos estén aquí hoy- dijo Draco.

El rubio acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Hermione. La chica notó como su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y se acercó más al chico. Finalmente sus labios se unieron. Era un beso suave, dulce, inocente. Tras unos minutos la intensidad del beso iba aumentando. Draco levantó a la chica en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La tumbó en su cama y se recostó encima de ella. Hermione estaba feliz, a gusto. Necesitaba sus besos, esos besos que despertaban tantas sensaciones en ella. La chica empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio hasta que finalmente se deshizo de ella. El se separó un poco para quitarle a ella la sudadera y la camiseta. Finalmente se deshicieron de toda la ropa. Siguieron besándose, completamente desnudos, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos, disfrutando de su amor.

Fueron suavizando el beso hasta que finalmente se separaron. Hermione sintió un vacío enorme al separarse del chico, quien miró el cuerpo de la chica mientras lo recorría con la mano.

-De verdad que eres increíble- dijo el rubio contemplando el cuerpo de Hermione.

Ella se ruborizó y eso hizo que Draco esbozara una gran sonrisa. Hermione se subió encima del rubio y se tumbó sobre su cuerpo. Este depositó un beso sobre la cabeza de la chica y empezó a acariciarle la melena castaña.

Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto, le impresionaba lo maravilloso que era tener su piel desnuda sobre la de Draco. Podía apreciar el aroma que desprendía el chico, su aroma…

-Te amo, Draco- dijo la chica mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Y yo Hermione, nunca lo olvides- dijo Draco abrazando a la chica, la cual seguía encima de él.- Créeme, nos volveremos a ver.

La chica besó el pecho de Draco y, seguidamente, ambos se volvieron a fundir en un apasionado beso.

No importaba cuantos mortífagos estuvieran ahora en el mundo, no importaba la Guerra que tarde o temprano se daría, no importaba el estatus de sangre, no importaba qué pasara mañana o dentro de 6 meses, no importaba que la muerte les alcanzara justo en ese momento, no les importaba nada…

No sabían que les depararía el futuro, pero eso carecía de importancia. En ese momento solo existían ellos.


End file.
